When people travel they often have a need to quickly dry small articles of clothing such as swimsuits, socks, ladies stockings, underwear or other lingerie. While it is possible to quickly wash such items of clothing in a hotel sink, the clothes can take many hours or even a day to fully dry. To reduce drying time, travelers often hang the items on a lamp or drape them over a lampshade, which may stain or otherwise cause damage to hotel property.
College students living in a dormitory room also have a need to quickly wash and dry certain articles of clothing. Students in dorms have very limited space and often no nearby laundry facilities. Frequently they discover they are out of a clean blouse, shirt, socks, undergarments, etc. While they have access to a sink to quickly wash the garment(s), the associated drying time can take many hours.